dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God-like Saiyan
(aura) |similar = Super Saiyan God }} Saiyan beyond God (神を超えたサイヤ人, Kami wo koete Saiya-jin) is an empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who achieve a power on the level of gods and then train themselves to be able to fully utilize that power to an even greater level in their base form. Overview Concept and creation This state was created and named by the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In-game, some cards allow Goku to actually transform into the state. Also in-game, Goku's appearance differs from his regular base form. Unsurprisingly, Vegeta keeps the same expression. Appearance The Saiyan beyond God state seen in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ gives the user a golden glow and clear white color aura. Usage and power When first obtained, the Saiyan beyond God state possesses a much higher level of power than the user's original base form, due to their Super Saiyan state now possessing the strength of a Super Saiyan God.Stated by Beerus during his battle with Goku Additionally a Saiyan who has become a "Saiyan beyond God" is capable of further transforming into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan once they have mastered control over their ki by training exclusively in their godly empowered base form. As seen Dragon Ball Super, it is also possible for a Saiyan that is transformed into Super Saiyan to transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan by achieving the power of Super Saiyan God. Goku obtains this state by taking on and then dropping out of Super Saiyan God yet was able to retain the power in his Super Saiyan form, granting his base form much greater strength.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015 Vegeta obtained this state of being by an intensive training under Whis which lasted six months. The power of this state allows Goku and Vegeta to individually hold a clear advantage in power over even the likes of Frieza in his mastered final form in the movie - to the point that Goku considered the initial fight barely a warm up with a clear advantage over Frieza. Frieza, in his first form, had previously beaten Super Saiyan Gohan (which was at the time nearly comparable to Ultimate Gohan) with great ease. In the manga and anime Goku's power in this state is instead relatively equal to final form Frieza's, although the tyrant still needed to use dirty tactics to get ahead. It is noted by Goku's friends in the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga that Goku is more powerful than he ever has been before, proving that Goku's new Base form surpasses his power as a Super Saiyan 3 prior to Godhood . Video game appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' - This state functions as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku's and Vegeta's base form in-game. In Dragon Ball Heroes, this state makes its debut in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). When Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku is selected in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, he will briefly appear using it in the beginning of the fight, and will return into it at the end of fight. Trivia *Although the Saiyans' power level in this state is obtained via the Super Saiyan God form, the ki of this state is not godly as it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that Goku's ki can still be felt by others in this state. However, the Saiyans themselves can sense godly ki upon awakening this state, as Vegeta was to be able to sense Whis' arrival sometime later during his training under the attendant unlike before his training began. Gallery References Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Improved base forms